Repairing Broken Friendships
by Moana Fan Girl
Summary: It's been a week since Moana restored the Heart of Te Fiti with the help of Maui, and she hasn't seen him since. When he comes back and reveals that he was looking for an old friend, they set out to find her. But is she willing to put the past in the past, or will she become his new enemy? Also can everyone learn to be friends in the end? May have hints of OC x Maui.
1. Heading Out

It was a warm night on Motunui as Moana looked out over the ocean. It had been a week since her and Maui had restored the Heart of Te Fiti and she hadn't seen him since. She sighed, beginning to worry about him.

_Maui, where are you?_ She thought – more like prayed – as she looked at the ocean's waves glimmering under the moonlight, hoping he'd at least be able to hear her, _It's been a week since I last saw you. _She then sighed, standing upright from leaning against a palm tree. _I just hope you're doing okay._ She finally thought before heading to the spot where her grandma had showed her the fish hook constellation to see if she can spot anything in the distance. Nothing was in the sky, just the moon and stars.

She took a deep breath, telling herself that he was okay and was probably just busy. But her curiosity got the best of her, causing her to walk quickly around the island to see if she could spot any constellations in the sky. Finally, as she reached the beach at the front of the island, she saw something.

"Maui!" She whispered to herself with a smile, "Thank the gods you're okay!" Suddenly she saw a giant bird-like figure flying in the sky as his constellation disappeared, the cry of a hawk being heard before she could see the patterns under the moonlight and before the hawk flew down and landed.

"You need something Curly?" He asked as he shapeshifted back to his original form, planting his hook on the ground before leaning on it. She could see he was smiling.

"Where have you been this past week?" She asked him, trying not to let her worry show, "We restored the Heart and you were just...gone!" Maui frowned.

"Well, I was looking for a friend I haven't seen since I stole the Heart." He replied, "We kinda grew up together and were best friends." Moana looked puzzled.

"Not to be rude or anything, but don't you think she'd passed on after your first sixty or so years on that island?" She questioned, confused. Maui stifled a chuckle and let out a snort instead.

"C'mon Mo, you really think someone I've known since I was a baby would _die_?" He questioned, now stifling a laugh. This confused Moana even more.

"Huh?"

"Look Mo, you remember I was found by the gods as a baby, right?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow, "After I was found, she was found like a year later. She isn't very well known because she knew about my past and wanted me to have all the fame. But she did help me when times got tough on most of our adventures, though she decided to let me have all the credit." Moana had a look of what seemed to be realization on her face.

"Oh..." She said, her brows again furrowing in confusion, "Well...can you tell me about her?" She paused for a moment, but just before Maui could ask her what she meant she added, "Like did you leave her?" She knew he probably wouldn't like her using the word "abandon" in that question due to what had happened to him as a baby, so instead she said "leave" just to be on the safe side. Maui shook his head.

"No, I didn't leave her." He said, looking down, "She and I...kinda had a disagreement after I had taken Tamatoa's leg and about maybe a few days later when I stole the Heart she didn't come along. She just left." As sad as it was for him to be explaining it, it wasn't as hard to talk about as his parents abandoning him, and Moana understood.

"Would you...like to talk about what happened?" She asked curiously, "I mean, if not I completely understand. But you can tell me anything and trust me, if you want." Maui seemed to freeze at her question for a moment before letting out a sigh. Now that part _was_ tough. He didn't really like talking about what had happened between them.

"Not now, Mo." He said, rubbing his hands over his face, "It's...kinda... You see, I'd rather not talk about it. I mean, I don't like talking about it... At all." Moana was about to try to get him to talk about it out of her natural instinct before stopping herself as she remembered what she had told him after her question, and that time he threw her off the boat after she had tried pushing him to talk about the tattoo depicting his abandonment.

"Okay." She said with a smile, "You don't have to. But if you ever feel like you want to, feel free to tell me."

"I will, Mo." He told her with a smile, "I will." Moana couldn't help but smile back as she hugged him, causing him to hug back a bit tighter.

"Where do you think she is now?" Moana asked out of curiosity as they both slowly pulled away, "You mentioned her arguing with you about Tamatoa's leg and you've been gone for a week. So do you think she went to Lalotai to visit him?" Maui sighed, looking down again.

"She could be." He said, a hand to his chin in thought, "I mean, judging on how mad she was, she could be visiting him." He then dropped both his arms to his sides and shrugged. "But normally every enemy of mine is an enemy of hers. If an enemy of mine doesn't become an enemy of hers, then...eventually it'll happen after a visit or more." Moana nodded.

"Then it's off to Lalotai." She said with a smile, "But first I gotta tell my parents." Maui just nodded in response before Moana ran off to go tell her parents where she was heading, before he quickly realized something.

"Wait, Moana!" He called after her, causing her to stop and look back at him as he walked over to her, "Lalotai is dangerous. I don't think your parents would like you telling them you're going somewhere dangerous." Moana put a hand on her hip.

"Then what am I supposed to say?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Maui sighed.

"Just tell them I need your help with finding someone and it could take several days, okay?" He asked, now holding his hook over his shoulder, "We don't need to mention Lalotai or anything about monsters." Moana nodded.

"Right." She said with a smile before running off again. Maui breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Ten minutes passed and Moana came running back, a grin practically spread across her face.

"They said they're fine with it!" She called to him. "We can go." She then said as she got closer, panting a little, "So, are we going there now?" Maui chuckled.

"What do you think?" He asked with a smile as he grabbed her by the wrist and started running, causing her to have to run in order to keep up and not be dragged along, "We gotta find her, right?" Moana smiled and rolled her eyes at her best friend's energy.

"Speaking of 'her', what's her name?" Moana asked, curious. Maui stopped running as he reached her canoe before placing her onto it.

"Oh, her?" He asked, tossing his hook onto the boat, "Yeah, her name is April. You should know her when you see her. We're _almost_ exactly alike." Moana giggled.

"Oh wow." She said, amused, "The gods must have gotten lucky then." Maui snorted.

"Yeah they did." He said with a smile as he finally pushed the boat into the water and got onto it so they could start sailing to Lalotai, "If you can count being stuck with two kids who loved pulling tricks as 'getting lucky'. Back then, April used to _love_ copying me and pulling tricks with me. From there, we did _everything_ together." Moana frowned, knowing how sad it might've been for him to lose her.

"Did you...love her?" Moana asked him, once again curious, "Or did she love you?" Maui sighed, looking down, the look on his face telling her it was hard for him to think about before she corrected herself saying, "Never mind my question. You don't have to answer it."

"Thanks, kid." Maui said with a slight smile, "I know you're curious, but...maybe sometime I'll tell you the whole story. But not now..."

Moana smiled as she walked over, sat down and rested her head on his shoulder, which actually felt kinda like a pillow despite how big his muscles were. Then again, she remembered how he fistbumped Mini Maui when he sang his song after they'd first met and how that muscle in his arm wasn't firm like with some – if not most – of the men she'd seen. She even sometimes wondered how his muscles were big yet soft enough to act as pillows.

"Anything else you can tell me about your childhood or growing up with her?" She asked, looking up to where her eyes could meet his if he were to look down at her, "If not, you don't have to. I can wait." Maui looked down at her and saw her eyes looking into his, a bit of curiosity in them.

"Well I can tell you one thing..." Maui began, looking down again, "She and I were...pretty unstoppable as a team." He then seemed to smile sadly. _Whatever we faced, we could get the job done__..._ He then thought, now frowning, _Hopefully we can find her so she and I can get back together._ Moana noticed him frowning so she just decided to change the subject.

"Hey, can you tell me something?" She asked, her hand now on his lower arm's bicep as if she were feeling it. Before he could answer she added, "How are your muscles like big, soft pillows?" Maui smiled at her.

"You're the first one to ask me that, kid." He said before shrugging, "But I don't know. I believe you do say I have a soft side. So maybe that could be it?" Moana giggled at his joke.

"Yeah, I don't think that could be it." She said, running her hand up his arm, stopping close to his shoulder, "I think it's more of a mystery, if anything." Maui chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so Curly." He said with a smile, "We may never know why." Moana smiled.

"So, you want to go to sleep now?" She asked before picking up the oar, "Or do you want to take control of the boat?" Maui smiled at her.

"Go ahead Mo." He said as he motioned for her to lie down, "I'll take care of the boat, you rest." Moana grinned at him.

"Thanks!" She beamed before lying down as Maui took the oar from her so he could control the boat.

"You're welcome." He said softly with a smile as he gently ruffled her hair. She giggled softly before falling fast asleep.

_Gods, what did I do to deserve a friend like her?_ He thought to himself as he looked straight ahead, _I mean, after everything I did to her and how I treated her before that first incident in Tamatoa's lair, including how I abandoned her after we encountered Te Kā...how is she still my friend? Like how is she still__ nice to me? Do I really deserve this kind of affection that she gives me? I mean, not even my parents loved me this much!_

He then figured he was lucky as he checked the current to see if it was warm and once he felt the warmth he smiled.

_It's gonna be a day or two before we reach Lalotai._ He thought to himself, _It depends on the weather. But who am I kidding? I _can_ control the weather! That's how I helped her escape the Kakamora that one time!_ He smiled at the memory, feeling proud of that accomplishment.

He then considered whether or not he should make the wind blow on the sail so they could get there within a day but since it was night he decided and thought to himself, _Nah... Maybe a little fast since the kid's asleep, but I don't wanna go too fast._ He then caused the wind to blow to where the boat sped up a bit as the sail caught the wind.

* * *

**Okay I know I already have a fanfic up with April in it, but think of this as an AU to that story. Also I have no idea where I'm going with this fic. But I hope you guys enjoy anyway!**

**And don't forget to review to tell me what you think! I'm always up for constructive criticism but not flames (hate)!**

**I also love getting feedback on how I portray the characters from the movie. It helps a lot.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**** See ya!**


	2. Meeting April

The next morning, Maui saw Lalotai in the distance. He grinned, knowing April could be there. He glanced at Moana who was still asleep on the deck of the boat before smiling.

_Almost there, Mo._ He thought, looking straight ahead again, _Just a few more minutes..._ He then smirked as he got an idea. _Maybe I can spray water at her before I dock._ He chuckled to himself as he thought of how she could react to his little wake-up call.

He then felt something on his chest and assumed it was Mini Maui shaking his head at him before looking down, seeing that his tattooed counterpart was, in fact, shaking his head, his hand to his face.

"What?" Maui asked with a shrug, "It'll wake her up faster than me just saying her name to get her up. And it'll work instantly!" Mini Maui then shook his head before pointing down in Moana's direction.

Confused, Maui looked down at Moana to see her already sitting up on the deck and rubbing her eyes. She then yawned as she looked up at Maui, who just rolled his eyes.

"Get enough rest, Princess?" He asked, looking straight towards Lalotai before seeing they were there and docking the boat, "Beause we're about to go in." Moana nodded before getting up.

"Ready when you are, Maui." She said with a smile as Maui grabbed his hook before stepping off the canoe. She followed closely behind before she heard a splashing sound and looked to see that the ocean had drenched Maui.

"Oh c'mon!" He complained, turning towards it with his arms spread out as Moana giggled, "It was going to be a small spray, just enough to wake her up!" Moana looked at the tattooed version of Maui, who was now smirking.

"I guess it doesn't like you messing with me." She said playfully with a smile, "Besides, we _princesses_ do need our sleep, right?" Maui just rolled his eyes and shook his head with a snort.

"Sure, Mo." He said, walking to the rock wall of the mountain before twirling his hook and turning to face her, "So, we gonna climb this thing? Or do you wanna take a ride on my back as I fly to the top of the mountain in my hawk form?" Moana grinned.

"I wanna take a ride on your hawk form." She said as she walked over to him, "Besides, it'll be the first time I ever rode on an animal."

Maui smiled as he twirled his hook around before the familiar flash of blue light appeared. Moana smiled as she then saw her friend standing before her as a hawk.

"Well? You gonna hop on or not?" Maui asked as he tilted his head, still smiling. Moana nodded before going over to him and climbing onto his back, Maui allowing her to do so by getting low to the ground.

Maui then let out his signature battle cry as he immediately flew up into the air, giving Moana a rush of adrenaline as she held on tight, the wind blowing through her hair. The biggest smile Maui had ever seen was stretched across her face as he glanced at her before watching where he was going again.

"Having fun Curly?" He asked her, feeling he already knew the answer. Glancing back at her again, he saw her nod, the same smile stretched across her face.

"I've never rode on a giant hawk before!" She exclaimed happily before Maui reached the top of the mountain. As he landed, he smiled at her once more before changing back to his human form.

"You wanna do it again once we get out of Lalotai?" He asked, holding his hook over his shoulder, "I mean, you can choose whose back to ride on."

Moana was about to ask if he meant that April was a shapeshifter too, but feeling she knew the answer she just nodded her head yes.

"Alright, hawk ride it is." He said, twirling his hook as he began walking to the center, "First let me open up the gate to Lalotai and we'll be on our way to find April!"

Moana watched as he did the haka that opened the gate, then saw the center open up once he was finished and she ran over, allowing Maui to jump first knowing he most likely wanted to get in first to find April.

After they had reached the bottom, Moana and Maui started looking around as they headed for Tamatoa's lair. They both found it a few minutes later, seeing that Tamatoa was no longer where they had left him.

_Huh..._ Maui thought as he mentally shrugged, _I guess she is h__ere._

He and Moana cautiously walked to the entrance of Tamatoa's lair before peeking around the corner to see inside. They then saw the pile of treasure lying on the ground, Moana knowing from their last adventure that it wasn't just a normal pile of treasure lying there but treasure from the giant crab's shell.

"Does he know that disguise isn't fooling anyone?" Moana asked quietly so as to not attract any unwanted attention towards herself and Maui.

Maui was about to answer before something quickly flew into him, forcefully knocking him onto his back before immediately transforming back to its human form.

"Well well well, if it isn't _Maui._" The female sneered, her wavy brown hair in front of her shoulders, dark blue eyes staring into his as she glared at him, "What brings you back here? I thought Tamatoa already kicked your sorry a–"

"Look April." Maui began, cutting the female off as he pushed her off him and stood up, "I know you may have a grudge on me for taking Tamatoa's leg and wanting to steal the Heart, but...how do you know he was able to beat me that time?" April rolled her eyes.

"Duh! Isn't it obvious?" She asked as if it was some kind of joke as she pushed her hair back behind her shoulders, "I _know_ because I was there!" Maui frowned.

"What?" He asked, confused, "But how?"

"Not telling you." She growled, glaring at him again, "All I'm going to say is that we're both shapeshifters, remember?" Maui rolled his eyes.

"Look, April, I know that." He said, now becoming just slightly annoyed, "Now can I tell you why I came here?" April snorted and crossed her arms.

"What, you're gonna ask for me back?" She questioned with a smirk, "Because if so, it's a no_._ We _were_ friends before you started doing all these crimes Maui! You blew it for yourself, I didn't! And I'm pretty glad I got to see you so vulnerable and miserable without your hook! It really _was_ karma!"

As Maui's anger rose and he held his hook out in front of him, April quickly brought out her staff. Tamatoa stirred before rising, a few shiny treasures falling from the pile on his shell, but Maui was too distracted with April to notice.

"Does Crab Cake have anything to do with the way you're acting towards me?" Maui asked through clenched teeth, "Because if so, we've fought before to see who was better and I won." April snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Please, that was back when we were _friends_." She spat, her staff glowing blue at the end as she gripped the handle tighter, "Now I _know_ how to beat you since your last fight with Tamatoa proved you have a disadvantage without your hook. If I can get that away from you, then you'll have nothing to fight me with!" Moana looked confused as Tamatoa watched in amusement.

"Wait, you guys have the same powers, right?" Moana asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "If you do, wouldn't it take a long time for the battle to end?" Maui and April both looked at her.

"Well, uh...I tend to shapeshift more often to make things harder for my enemies." Maui explained, rubbing the back of his neck, "And I've been teaching April – well, I _was_ teaching her before we had that big argument – but she was learning slowly."

While Maui was distracted, April took the opportunity to rush toward him and tackle him to the ground. She then held her staff to his throat as he quickly kicked her off.

"What is wrong with you?!" Maui shouted, glaring at her as she lifted her head up from the ground and glared back at him.

"Tamatoa told me _everything_ about you." She said in a low voice, "He told me you don't need us which is why you took his leg _and_ went off to steal the Heart by yourself!" Maui looked surprised.

"I didn't– What?!"

"I thought about it after he said it and thought that since you were bent on stealing the Heart and even took his leg, you probably didn't _care_ much for your old friends!"

Maui could see the hurt in her eyes as she said that, even though she tried to hide it. He then figured what Tamatoa had told him about trying to be tough during their last visit also applied to her, too. He smirked inwardly, seeing an advantage.

"Look, we've both been through tough times, I know." Maui said, looking down, "But I... You see, what I did wrong was out of my own selfishness. And taking Tamatoa's leg was out of rage..."

"We _know that,_ duh!" April said as if he were stupid, "And don't forget you beat Tamatoa _before_ you took his leg, too! That's why he–"

"Will you _please_ let me finish?" Maui asked, interrupting her and giving her a look. She just glared at him in response, her glare telling him he deserved the karma he got from last time.

"But we're both short-tempered." He continued once he saw she was silent, "So I understand you're angry – and hurt – that I abandoned you." He then looked down with a sigh before closing his eyes and clenching his fists. "I'm no better than my parents... I...tend to–" He interrupted himself as a lump rose in his throat, unable to say the last words that he wanted to say.

April would've rolled her eyes at this, but she couldn't – not when Maui was confessing something and having trouble getting the words out.

"I know..." She said, looking down herself, "You tend to abandon people when you get angry." She also closed her eyes. "I shouldn't be angry at that... I should've only been angry at you taking his leg."

Maui's eyes shut tighter as he tried to keep the tears back, unable to bring himself to look at Moana in fear she'd be upset at him about the truth.

"Oh look, little Maui's trying not to cry." Tamatoa teased with a smirk, "See, that's exactly what I mean when I say that you try to be tough but don't have hard enough armor." April glared at him.

"Shut up." She said, walking over to Maui, "All you seem to do is pick on people who are broken in some way just to make yourself seem – or maybe feel – better. Sure he took your leg, but that's no excuse to pick at his weak points, because he never did that to you."

She then went to hug him but he moved away. She was curious as to why, but she just decided to leave him alone for now, making sure to stay by his side.

"Look, I'm sorry I put you through what I did earlier..." She apologized, looking down, "I-I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry..." Now she was on the verge of tears. Maui glanced up at her.

"Hey, it's okay." He assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "We all make mistakes... And besides, I understand you were upset about me taking his leg. I should've just realized that before getting mad at you." Moana and Tamatoa both watched in silence, Tamatoa still kind of in shock from what April had told him since he thought she was completely on his side before then.

"A-Are we still...friends?" April asked, a bit shy to ask that after the way she'd treated him earlier, "If not, I understand..." She looked down at the ground. "I've lost a few friends due to my temper." Maui glanced at Tamatoa before looking back at April.

"I have too." He said with a smile, wiping away a few stray tears that had managed to escape her eyes, "But it doesn't matter as long as we have each other" – he looked at Moana, still smiling – "and maybe a few other friends" – he then looked back at April – "by our side. Besides, we all make mistakes and all we can do is learn from them." April smiled at him then hugged him, a long forgotten feeling growing inside her as he hugged back.

_Is this love?_ She thought with a smile, hugging him a bit tighter, _It must be._ They then gently pulled away from the hug.

"So, you wanna go on adventures again like old times?" He asked with a grin, twirling his hook before holding it over his shoulder, "My treat!" April smiled at the offer before casting a sideways glance at Tamatoa.

_Well it wouldn't be like old times without him..._ She thought, _I mean, I spent all this time with him and can't leave him behind._ Maui frowned.

"Something wrong?" He asked, wondering what she was thinking about. April shrugged.

"I know you guys hate each other but...I can't leave him" – she gestured to Tamatoa – "behind..." Tamatoa's eyes widened before he shook it off.

"You can't leave _me_ behind?" He scoffed, narrowing his eyes, "Well you did with how you took _his_ side." He then glared at Maui.

"Look, Crab Cake, she's trying to be nice." Maui explained, planting his hook on the ground before crossing his arms, "Are you coming or are we just going to leave you behind?"

"C'mon Tamatoa." Moana said with a smile, "Don't you want to be friends again?" Tamatoa rolled his eyes.

"Me? Be friends with _him_?" He questioned, glaring at her, "Please, if I wanted to lose another leg I'd do it." He then crossed his claws like arms as he stuck his nose(?) into the air. Maui snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Okay." He said casually, "Your loss Crab Cake." He then turned around to face the entrance to the lair. "C'mon guys. We don't have time to waste on beady-eyed bottomfee–" Suddenly a claw came down hard on him, knocking him face-down on the ground. April silently gasped.

"What did you just call me?" Tamatoa asked in a low voice before yanking Maui up by the hair as he was in the middle of getting up from the hit. He then held Maui to where the demigod was face-to-face with him.

_Oh boy..._ April thought, just staring at them as she watched, _This is not going to end well._

* * *

**Okay I had a feeling this was a good place to end this chapter: at a cliffhanger. Anyway, tell me what you think! I'd love to hear feedback from you, if you have any. If not, that's cool too.**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	3. The Fight

After lifting Maui up by his hair, Tamatoa narrowed his eyes at him.

"I dare you to call me that again." Tamatoa growled, throwing the demigod up in the air only to catch him in his claw, no longer holding Maui up by his hair.

April just watched, unsure whether she should try to help or not. She knew she should, but something was holding her back and she didn't know what it was.

"Aren't you going to do something?!" Moana yelled to her, her arms spread out, "You've helped him before in the past, right?!"

April looked at her, finally realizing what was holding her back from helping him. She then looked down as she sighed.

"Look, he got himself into this..." She said, only glancing up at Moana with just her eyes, "As much as I'd love to help, I can't endanger my–" She then interrupted herself, realizing that the giant crab no longer seemed to be her friend. "Actually, I want Maui and Tamatoa to learn to get along again. Maui got himself into this, so I want to see if he can get out of it." Maui looked surprised as he looked down at her, but before he could get anything out April added, "If things get too dangerous or out of hand like last time, I'll help him." Tamatoa snickered, the tone of it sounding dark.

"You just make it too easy!" Tamatoa said, sounding very amused, "In fact, that was what I was _going_ to do!"

Maui and April both gasped, their eyes wide-open. Before April could do anything however, Tamatoa snatched her up with his free claw.

"Dammit Maui!" She yelled, fear in her eyes as she saw herself being lifted from the ground, "You just _had_ to anger him!" Maui rolled his eyes.

"Look girlie, I wasn't expecting this okay?" He asked, sounding a bit annoyed. April glared at him.

"You weren't expecting this from a giant, fifty-foot crab?!" She yelled, "How?!" Maui only shrugged in response as she let out a groan. "If we make it through this, I am _so_ gonna kill you!" She threatened. Maui just smirked.

"I'd like to see you try." He said smugly.

April growled but before she could say anything, Tamatoa said, "Hey, are you two done yet? I'd kinda like to finish Maui off and have you watch." April let out a huff and rolled her eyes.

"As you can _see,_ I don't care if you end him in front of me right now." She said, her eyes halfway closed, "Even if you just beat him before attempting to eat him again." Maui glared at her before remembering he had his hook.

"Well, I'm out." He said, his eyes also halfway closed as he was about to transform.

Before he could transform into anything, Tamatoa swiftly slammed him onto the ground, making sure his back hit the ground before quickly raising his claw up high in the air and bringing it down hard onto him. Maui let out a grunt of pain as his eyes clenched shut, his teeth also clenched as his hands moved to rest on his stomach, leaving his hook lying on the ground.

"Doesn't feel good to be pathetically weak, does it?" Tamatoa growled as he grabbed the hook, glaring at him, "Guess you now know how _I_ felt when you–" Suddenly he was interrupted by something sharp hitting the top of his head. He looked up to see April as a hawk, smirking down at him.

"How did you–?!" He began but interrupted himself, speechless.

Maui squinted his eyes open to see her, still in pain from the huge hit he took to his stomach. He then watched as she flew away to try to get Tamatoa to chase after her.

"Get back here!" Tamatoa said as he chased after her just as she hoped he would.

"Not until you and Maui can get along!" She shouted, still flying.

Tamatoa growled and before she knew what was going on, she heard Moana shout, "April!"

She looked behind her just to see a giant claw swinging at her, and she swiftly flew down to dodge it. Just as she thought she was safe, she was instantly smacked by another claw, sending her crashing hard into a wall before she changed back to her human form and fell face-first onto the ground. She panted as she looked up to see him coming towards her, a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Now to take your precious staff." He said with a grin, his claw outstretched as if he was about to take it.

April looked around to see where Maui was and she saw him slowly trying to get up, wincing a little from the little bit of pain he still felt. Tamatoa noticed where she was looking and instantly grabbed her staff, causing her to pull on it to try to take it from his grasp only to have it pulled on much harder as Tamatoa yanked up on it then threw her into the air like he did to Maui the last time.

As she hit the ceiling hard, for the quick second she was up there, she saw Tamatoa heading for Maui. Her eyes widened at the sight before she started falling to the ground and landed with a _thump_. She looked up, pain coursing through her as she saw Tamatoa deliver another hard blow to Maui's stomach, causing a louder grunt of pain to leave the demigod as she looked to see Moana in the cage-like thing he'd trapped her in before.

"There, that should make sure you can't get up again." Tamatoa said, causing April to look back in his direction and glare. "You pathetic excuse for a demigod..." He then muttered loud enough for anyone in the area to hear. April growled at what he had said before beginning to reach for her staff, a look of pain on her face from the hits she took spreading pain once more throughout her body as she stretched to try to grab it.

"I'll take that!" Tamatoa said as he yanked the staff away from her, "Besides, you won't be needing it anyway." April groaned as she let her head fall, her face on the golden, sandy ground.

As she slowly lifted her head up to look at Maui, she noticed him again trying to get up, but very barely managing due to how much pain he was in. His upper back was only an inch off the ground and she could see he was looking at her. She found the look on his face to be different from when Tamatoa took him down the last time, his face indicating that he was in way worse pain than before.

Part of her just wanted to use whatever strength she had left to crawl over to him and just be close to him, but the fear of being caught and being put through the same amount of pain he was in stopped her. She never really liked intense feelings of pain coursing through her.

_Maui..._ She thought as his upper back and head finally fell back onto the sand, Maui's chest seeming to rise and fall a bit quicker than usual indicating that he was panting, most likely from the pain of holding his head up and the little bit of pressure it put on the muscles near his stomach, _I'm sorry..._

Tamatoa then looked back at her and Maui as he stood by Moana's cage.

_Time to show them how truly weak their armor is._ He thought, beginning to move towards them, _And at least April is going through the same shit I put that minigod through the last time he and that girl came here. But that's what she gets for running back to him._

April let her face fall back into the sand as Tamatoa began to walk over to her and Maui. Moana, seeing this, found that a great time to climb out of her cage to help the two retrieve their weapons.

Tamatoa smirked as he reached both his claws out and grabbed Maui and April by their legs, Maui letting out a short whimper of pain due to the sudden movement from them getting yanked upwards before helplessly being dangled upside-down.

Maui and April both held their skirts down, but Maui was finding it very painful – and kind of tough – to keep doing it for long, hoping that he'd no longer have to do it soon. But that came pretty quick.

They stopped holding their skirts down as Tamatoa slammed their faces into the wall, but he only rubbed April's hard against it as he flipped Maui upright to force him to watch.

Moana was already on Tamatoa's shell, already lifting up Maui's hook the best she could before making off with it, tossing it as close to the entrance of the lair as possible.

_One down, one to go!_ She thought as she ran back to Tamatoa's shell, _Then I can help them get to the entrance 'cause they're...gonna need it._ When she got halfway to where Tamatoa was, she caught him spinning April – and Maui – around on his shell again, attempting to fling them across the floor. She then sighed before thinking, _Same old moves, Tamatoa._

After they both eventually flew off his shell in different directions – Moana just now noticing they were holding hands before they lost their grips on the shell, possibly in hopes of staying on his shell as much as possible or something – she ran to his shell again to get April's staff as Tamatoa's attention was still more focused on torturing the demigod and demigoddess.

As Maui hit the ground before sliding a little bit, he let out a whimper from the pain. His vision was once again doubled and a bit blurry as he tried to use the last bit of strength he had to lift his upper back and head from the ground, but his body was in too much pain and protested the movement, causing him to instantly fall back into the sand.

"Any last words before I finish you off?" Tamatoa asked them, narrowing his eyes at them as the lair became dark and his bioluminescence kicked in, causing April to look at him in fear, "Besides, it would be nice to hear the people who betrayed me _begging for mercy_."

_Moana, where are you when we need you?_ April thought as Tamatoa raised his claws high in the air, readying to hit them again, causing April to flinch.

"Hey!" She then heard Moana shout, looking to see that Moana was holding up one of the treasures from Tamatoa's shell, "You want this back?!"

Tamatoa glared at her before bringing both his claws down hard on both Maui and April from anger at seeing Moana with one of his treasures, causing them both to groan from the pain they were both in.

"Yes, I want that back!" Tamatoa said through clenched teeth, "Give it here!" Moana smirked.

"Then get it!" She yelled as she threw it in the opposite direction from Maui and April.

Tamatoa chased after it as Moana ran up to both Maui and April, feeling concerned.

"You guys okay?" She asked them, carefully helping them up, "You took quite a beating." Maui, who could barely stand from the pain, shook his head no.

"He was...too quick for us..." Maui said weakly, resting a hand on his stomach while hunched over a bit. April nodded in agreement, also hunched over a bit.

"Guess he learned to be quicker from his last two battles with you..." April told him as Moana helped them to the entrance of the lair, both of them hardly able to walk from the pain they were in but still managing. Maui shrugged, wincing a tiny bit from the small amount of pain it sent through him.

"Maybe." He said, unsure as to how Tamatoa beat them but figuring she was right, "I mean, he was pretty quick... Especially when it came to me transforming. I didn't even get a chance to!"

Right as they reached the entrance to the lair, Maui collapsed from the pain he was feeling. April and Moana gasped.

"Maui!" They both shouted, Moana rushing to help him up as she let April lean against her for support.

As she began helping him up, she felt Tamatoa's footsteps behind her. She quickly but carefully got him up – Maui clenching his eyes and teeth shut from the pain – before quickly but carefully walking to the entrance and looking behind her only to see Tamatoa quickly putting the treasure back onto his shell, her eyes widening out of both fear and worry as he turned around to start chasing her.

"Just leave me behind Moana." She heard Maui say which surprised her, "I'll only slow you down." Moana just shook her head in response as she finally reached the entrance.

"I can't do that." She said, quickly going to the geyser, "Besides, leaving you here to die isn't an option." April just shook her head, seemingly agreeing with Moana. Maui gave a weak smile.

"Thanks guys." He said as they stepped onto the geyser. Moana and April both smiled.

"No problem!" Moana said cheerfully at the same time April said, "You're welcome!"

Tamatoa then caught up just as the geyser started rumbling, the giant crab backing up a bit out of fear of what happened last time. As the geyser finally blew them upwards, he heard April copying Maui's battle cry.

"I'll get you guys next time!" Tamatoa shouted to them, glaring up at where the geyser shot them, "I'll make sure you guys can't get away!"

April had a bad gut feeling about what that could mean, feeling that he meant he'd make sure they were in too much pain to move or something like that.

As soon as they shot out of the water and landed on dry land, she and Maui grunted, still feeling pain from the fight. Moana looked at them, concerned.

"Sorry I got you into that mess Maui." April said with a sigh as she looked down, "All I wanted to do was try and rekindle your relationship with Tamatoa." Maui rolled his eyes.

"Well you _didn't_." He spat, slightly glaring at her, "You just made things worse..."

April just looked down, muttering, "I'm sorry..." But it seemed to fall on deaf ears as Maui didn't say a word. She then realized she had messed up badly.

* * *

**Okay, to clear things up a bit, the reason why Tamatoa is against April now is because he feels she betrayed him by going back to Maui, which is hinted at in his thoughts in this chapter, where it's mentioned she went "running back to him".**

**Second thing I'd like to point out is Maui being hurt by the blows he took to his stomach. Honestly, after first seeing the movie a few months ago, I began to think that Maui's weak spot is his stomach since he seemed to make a small grunting sound then bring his hands to his stomach after Moana hit him there with her oar. So now I have this personal headcanon where his stomach is actually his weak spot, so any blows to it would hurt him depending on how hard they are.**

**Also while writing this chapter, I found I liked – no, _loved_ – writing the action scenes too. You know, like the fighting scenes. I feel I should add those a bit more often in my fanfics.**

**Anyway, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Frenemies

After having been told by Maui that she didn't help rekindle his and Tamatoa's relationship, she felt she wanted to cry and held back tears as she reached for her staff. Except there was one problem: it wasn't there.

_Oh, crap..._ She thought, glancing at Moana, _Guess it's time to head back into Lalotai._

Maui, also realizing he didn't have his hook, said, "Moana, where's my hook?" Moana smiled nervously.

"Oops..." She said, rubbing the back of her neck, "I...must've forgotten them since I was so worried about you guys and helping you up so we could escape. Sorry!" Maui sighed.

"Well, time to use you as bait again!" Maui said, getting up, "Let's go Curly." Moana looked shocked.

"What?! No! I'm not going as bait!" She protested, but Maui just picked her up and held her over his shoulder.

"Oh yes you are, Mo." He said casually, "You're the one who forgot my hook, now _you're_ going to help me retreive it." April rolled her eyes as she got up.

_Well, we have no choice__._ She thought, following Maui to the rock wall, _We can't really do much without our weapons so I guess using her as bait will have to do._

Moana groaned in frustration before Maui set her down and began to climb. Moana and April both followed suit.

_Guess I have to..._ Moana thought with a roll of her eyes, silently cursing herself for forgetting to give them their weapons, _But next time I won't forget, just to avoid this happening again... Well, hopefully._

* * *

Once they entered Lalotai and got to Tamatoa's lair, they cautiously peeked inside. Their weapons were no longer lying near the entrance but placed atop the big pile of treasures.

Maui and April both looked at Moana, nodding their heads in the direction of the pile, signaling for Moana to go in. Moana just sighed and rolled her eyes before walking into the lair, Maui and April both rushing to hide behind the big rock in order to avoid being seen once Tamatoa rose.

"Hey!" Moana shouted, a serious look on her face, "I'm back for those two weapons I left behind!"

Just then, the giant pile rose to reveal Tamatoa. He narrowed his eyes at her as if trying to see if she was telling the truth.

"What? Did the weak demigod and his _girlfriend_ send you?" He scoffed with a roll of his eyes, "Because if so, it seems completely like them to send one of their _humans_ in here instead of facing me."

Maui tensed a bit at April being called his girlfriend, and April did too. They both were also tempted to jump out and prove Tamatoa wrong about the last thing he'd said, but they remembered their beating from earlier so they stayed hidden, knowing they were pretty much helpless without their weapons.

"No." Moana said firmly, "I came here to retreive them. Now, give them here." Tamatoa smirked, thinking she was pretty brave for standing up to him like that.

Suddenly he snatched her up with his claw, earning a yell of protest from her. Tamatoa snickered as he held her in front of his face.

"You really are a brave one, you know." He said, smirking, "But you're still just a puny, helpless human being."

Seeing the crab was distracted, Maui motioned for April to follow him and they both went up a path close by the wall and walked to where Maui stood the last time he and Moana visited Lalotai, watching in case Tamatoa moved within range of their jumping distance.

"Well, uh..." She began, glancing over to where Maui and April stood before looking back at the crustacean, "Most humans _are_ brave! But, uh...did I ever tell you your shell looks...stunning? I didn't tell you it was before but if you stand a _little_ to the right, I think it looks great on you! You know, like the way it dazzles. It really captures the...good side of your shell."

Tamatoa moved to his right before looking at his shell, his eyestalks twisting to his left to view it. Maui and April both let out a sigh of relief, glad their cover wasn't blown like it would've been if he had turned his eyestalks to his right.

"I don't think it looks that great, but I do love how shiny it is!" He exclaimed before looking back at Moana, "You know, it took _years_ to gather all these treasures onto my shell, so it's good you realize it despite you taking one in order to distract me so you could save your friends."

_Jeez, this guy's a blabbermouth._ Maui thought with a roll of his eyes, _Get him talking about his treasure and he'll talk about it for hours!_

He and April then ran before jumping onto Tamatoa's shell, latching on to whatever treasure they could before standing up again. Quietly, they walked up to their weapons.

"Well of _course_ I realize it!" She said, holding her arms out in front of her, "Whoever doesn't just...doesn't understand how beautiful it is! Or they could be jealous."

As both April and Maui reached their weapons and grabbed them, Maui was tempted to let out his famous battle cry in victory but remained quiet as he remembered the current situation.

"If you ask me, I think Maui is jealous of my beautiful, shiny shell." Tamatoa told Moana with a wink, causing Maui to tense, "He just wishes he was like me, but sadly he never will be because I'm just too fabulous!" Maui held in a snort before rolling his eyes.

_Right..._ He thought sarcastically, his eyes halfway closed as he and April went to jump off Tamatoa's shell and onto the platform they were previously standing on before, _Why wouldn't I be jealous of a giant, beady-eyed bottomfeeder?_

Seeing they were off his shell now, Moana said, "Well it was nice talking to you, but I gotta go! So if you could _please_ put me down–"

"Why are you so reluctant to leave?" Tamatoa asked her, "I was enjoying our little conversation."

Maui, now at the bottom of the path, looked at April with a smile. April smiled back as they both hurried behind the rock before transforming into hawks and flying up into the air, letting out eagle screeches as they flew above Tamatoa, making sure to stay out of his claws' reach. Moana grinned as she saw them before smirking at Tamatoa.

"You better let her go, Crab Cake!" Maui demanded, now flying in place in front of him but still above him and out of his reach, April right beside him.

"What if I _don't_ want to let her go?" He asked, glaring at the demigod. Maui smirked.

"If you don't want to let her go, well...I think we know the answer." He remarked, glancing at April before looking back at Tamatoa, "And I don't think you'll like it."

"What? You're going to take one of my other legs?" He questioned before throwing his free claw up in the air and adding in a mocking voice, "Oh, I'm so scared!"

Maui smirked at April and nodded. April smirked back at him and nodded back. Moana watched, wondering what they were going to do.

"You should've listened Crab Cake." He warned as April flew up into the air.

"Yeah, all we want is to be friends again, but I guess you're not interested." April added, looking down at him and aiming for the top of his head like she did earlier, "Which is a shame because we didn't want to hurt you."

"Please, you hurting _me_?" Tamatoa questioned with a roll of his eyes, "I believe that earlier I was hurting you, not the other way around. And I guess I need to do it again because you don't seem to have learned your lesson from earlier's beating." Maui laughed dryly.

"Don't make me laugh." He told him, "We demigods? Yeah, we _never_ learn... Not from our enemies, at least."

Just then April made the dive down, striking where she had intended to strike Tamatoa, right in the top of his head, causing him to drop Moana. April then flew down to catch her on her back before she and Maui flew straight for the entrance before turning back to their human forms, April putting Moana down.

"Get back here!" They then heard Tamatoa shout, and as they looked they noticed him starting to chase them.

"Well, gotta go Crab Cake!" Maui said with a smile, he, April and Moana quickly running to the geyser, "Nice seein' ya again!"

Tamatoa growled, then got an idea. He decided he could try to earn their trust then betray them, just to get some revenge on Maui for taking his leg after they were friends for years and also get back at April for betraying him earlier.

"Okay, fine!" Tamatoa growled, "You want to be _friends_ again?! Then...let's be friends." He then winced slightly, the words not sounding right to him.

Maui, Moana and April then turned to look at him, Maui and April being kind of skeptical and raising an eyebrow.

"Look, Crab Cake, is this for real?" Maui asked, his free hand on his hip, "Because if it is, then..." He trailed off as he glanced at April, who just shrugged.

"If it _is_ for real, then you better not try anything funny!" April said, giving the crab a serious look, "So you better mean it." Tamatoa smiled and nodded.

"I do!" He lied, a grin stretched across his face. Maui looked at April, both still being a bit skeptical.

"Well Crab Cake," Maui said as he twirled his hook, "we can try." He then glared at the crab as he raised his hook in front of him, its familiar blue glow emitting from it. "If you try to attack us in any way, you're losing another leg." Tamatoa rolled his eyes, unfazed by his threat.

"Yeah, sure." He said before looking back at them, "So when do we leave?"

"Right now." Maui said with a smile, his hook resting over his shoulder, "So let's get ya up to the surface."

* * *

After getting to the surface, Maui, Moana and April started to wonder how they'd get Tamatoa on the canoe to sail with them.

"Well if I may make a suggestion, I think we should throw the fattest one off." Tamatoa said, pointing to Maui with his claw, "It'd weigh the boat down less at least." Maui glared at the giant crustacean.

"You wanna say that to my face_,_ Crab Cake?" Maui asked, holding his hook in front of him. Moana sighed.

"Look, can't we all just get along?" She asked, "I know you're enemies, but can you try to get along for once?" Maui let out a huff.

"Not if he keeps calling me fat." He muttered, rolling his eyes, "Because I'm not that fat. Most of it is just muscle. So I'm more muscle than fat!" Tamatoa snorted.

"Sure you are." He said with a roll of his eyes, causing Maui to glare at him again.

"So, uh...how do we all fit on one boat?" Moana asked, looking around at everyone.

"It'll be nighttime in a few hours." Maui said, his hands on his hips, "So I guess we could sail to a nearby island, grab lots of wood and make a boat that Crab Cake can get on without it sinking. If we work together it should take maybe an hour or two." Moana and April both nodded.

"Got it!" They both said in unison with a nod.

"Tamatoa, you wait here." Maui said, looking at the giant crab and picking up his hook before holding it over his shoulder, "We'll get you and bring the other canoe when we're done with it."

"You'd better not abandon me like last time." Tamatoa said, his eyes narrowed, "If you do–"

"I won't." Maui interrupted with a roll of his eyes, "Trust me this once, okay?" Tamatoa huffed.

"Fine..." He said, crossing his arms, "But I still don't trust you with anything else." Maui shrugged.

"Eh, your choice Crab Cake." He said, his eyes halfway closed. He then turned to Moana and April. "Alright, let's set out!" He ordered, twirling his hook as he walked back to the canoe. Moana and April both followed suit.

* * *

**Finally this chapter is done! Anyway, tell me what you think in the reviews (if you want)! Am I doing good? Does it suck? Feel free to let me know and don't be shy! I respect your opinions and I appreciate constructive criticism if you have any but no flames (hate)! Thank you!**

**Also I love getting reviews on my stories, but that doesn't mean you have to review if you don't want to. What matters is that you're reading this story and enjoying it!**

**Speaking of enjoying it, I'm trying to keep these characters in-character, so if I make a mistake, please don't hesitate to let me know!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Ride of a Lifetime

As Moana, Maui and April set off, Tamatoa let out a huff. Should he have trusted these people who gave him hell with coming back? Either way, whether he did or not he still needed to get out of the spot he was stuck in so he could be more free. He then decided to pass the time by thinking about what he'd do to the three if they really did leave him abandoned.

* * *

While sailing to a nearby island – Lalotai being half its size in the distance – April looked up at the mast to see Maui at the top of it, hanging on to it. She felt she wanted to join him but as she looked at the distance between the top of the mast and the water – or the top of the mast and the deck – she couldn't help but feel kind of scared about falling. Though she was a demigoddess, she still had her doubts. If she fell from the mast into the water, she could always swim back up to the surface. If she fell on the deck, she could get back up again. Despite those facts, she was still uneasy as if she could get harmed by falling.

"Any islands up ahead?" She heard Moana ask as she looked in her direction.

"There is one, but currently we're not close enough." Maui replied to her question, quickly changing direction to face her as he now held on to the mast with his other hand, "If we use the wind to our advantage though, we should get there within a few minutes."

April smiled at the idea, actually having a love for speeding across the ocean in a canoe since she and Maui did it all the time before the day he took Tamatoa's leg. She was honestly excited to be doing that again as Maui smiled down at her.

"You wanna come up here?" He asked before seeing the unsure expression making its way onto her face. "Aww, c'mon! You can't _still_ have that childish fear, can you?" He then asked, "Besides, I don't wanna have to relate you to a chicken!"

April knew that was his way of encouraging her, but she was still a little doubtful. That is, until she saw a smirk appear on his face before he imitated the clucking sound of a chicken before calling, "Chicken!" Then she glared up at him.

_Oh, he's gonna regret doing that..._ She thought as she began climbing up the mast. She then saw Maui's smile as she focused on him.

"Oh I see..." He said, realizing something, "If I make you angry enough you won't be afraid anymore."

April finally reached to where he was on the mast but on the opposite side from him before smirking. "Nah, you actually helped me."

Maui looked confused. "Wha–?"

"You drove me to come up here on the mast." She said, "So I guess you teasing me helped." Maui smirked.

"Well maybe I should do it more often." He joked. April smiled and rolled her eyes just as Moana straightened the sails.

"Hold on tight!" He then told April as she did as she was told before a big gust of wind blew, causing the boat to sail towards the island faster, April enjoying the feeling of the wind through her long, wavy hair, a big smile stretched across her face. Maui laughed at her.

"This is fun, right?" He asked, grinning, "And you were scared by it." April playfully rolled her eyes before hugging onto the mast with one arm and giving him a gentle, playful shove with her free hand, still afraid to move her body away from the mast.

"Shut up." She said jokingly with a giggle.

As they sailed on, Moana watched them with a smile. When Maui decided to lean out and reach his hand out to feel the air on his fingers, April copied before immediately clinging back onto the mast. She then tried again as if trying to get over her childish fear of falling down, since she was a demigoddess and couldn't get hurt by a fall to the deck or into the water.

"C'mon, you can do it!" Maui encouraged, still grinning.

Finally April took a deep breath and leaned out before reaching her hand out, her smile as big as it can possibly get as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling even more.

"We're here!" She then heard Moana call as the wind slowed, causing her to open her eyes and frown. Maui laughed at her reaction as they climbed down from the mast.

"Hey, we can do this again on the way back to ol' Crab Cake if ya like!" He said cheerfully, "Your choice!"

"I wanna do it again!" She said excitedly, bouncing up and down a little, her feet not leaving the ground. _Besides, that was too fun to not go again!_ She then thought, grinning from ear to ear. Maui chuckled.

"Okay, on the way back we'll do it again." Maui said with a smile, scanning the area. April then quickly hugged him.

"Thanks Maui!" She then said, her hug being one of those tight, almost bone-crushing hugs. Maui rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"You're welcome." He said softly as he hugged her back.

"Awww..." Moana cooed, "You big softie." Maui and April both glanced at her, seeing she was smiling as Maui blushed a bit.

"Well, we better get to work then if we're bringing a canoe to Tamatoa before it gets dark." He said as he and April gently pulled away from the hug, "We don't wanna leave him hangin'."

* * *

Two hours later, their project was done as they viewed the canoe they had made.

"Not bad." Maui said, going over to the canoe, "Now to bring it to Tamatoa."

After he had said that, April went over to help push the big canoe into the water. They then tied it to their canoe's mast with a long vine before hopping aboard their canoe and sailing back to Lalotai.

April and Maui both then climbed up the opposite sides of the mast before gazing at the sky that already had stars dimly lit in the sky due to the sunset. Maui then smiled at April.

"You ready?" He asked, a grin creeping up on his face. April grinned back.

"Ready when you are!" She replied as Maui started up the winds so they could get to Lalotai faster.

"Whoa!" They then heard Moana shout before turning to face her and looking down at her, getting an annoyed look from her in return, "I wasn't ready!" Maui chuckled as she sighed, April giggling at what just happened.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized, holding his free hand up, "That won't happen again." April nodded in agreement.

_It better not._ Moana thought before playfully smirking at him, _If it does I've got the ocean on my side that's not afraid to drench him._

"I...have a feeling that smirk can't mean anything good." Maui said, looking slightly worried, "Are you gonna try to pull something if I do that again?" Moana smiled.

"No, but the ocean might." Moana said with a shrug. Just then the ocean sprayed a small stream of water at him, getting him in the face as April giggled.

"Really?" Maui asked, unimpressed. The ocean just came up and nodded as Moana and April laughed, Maui only rolling his eyes.

"Off to Lalotai!" April then said enthusiastically, pointing ahead in the direction of Lalotai. Maui couldn't help but smile at her behavior, finding it to be sort of like a child's – either that or she was really happy. He then guessed it was the latter.

"Yeah Maui," Moana said, "now you can go." Maui smiled at April as he glanced at her before making the winds blow so they could speed off to Lalotai.

April grinned from ear to ear again as she closed her eyes, enjoying the cool night wind in her hair. She also enjoyed the slightly cool night air on her very lightly tanned skin.

She wasn't necessarily Polynesian but living on the islands made her skin lightly tanned from all the sunlight. Also Maui and the gods knew she didn't come from an island so they named her April instead.

She had actually come from a boat that was sailing through the Pacific Islands, but unknown to her, she was accidentally dropped into the ocean during a heavy storm. The gods found her, knowing her situation, and told her – when she was old enough to understand – that she was abandoned just like Maui was, not wanting her to suffer from missing her family and wanting to find them to go back home, the gods also knowing she would most likely never be able to find them. Unfortunately she, like Maui, didn't take the news about being abandoned too well, but quickly decided there had to be a reason. Thankfully it helped her cope with what she was told but Maui had his doubts, thinking they were unloved.

But here they were now, carefree and enjoying the ride back to Lalotai, having the ride of their lives. The boat sailing quickly through the water causing their hair to fly behind them was one thing they both missed, and Moana could sense that with how much fun they were having and how happy they were. She couldn't help but smile as she watched them. Knowing they had gone through the same thing as babies – as far as she knew from what Maui had told her the night before – she was glad to see them this happy.

* * *

After arriving back to where they had left Tamatoa earlier, they saw the giant crab was asleep. Moana and April both hesitated to wake him up, fearing what he might do if they had given him a rude awakening. Maui, on the other hand, walked straight up to the giant crustacean.

"Hey sleeping beauty, your canoe is done!" He called to the crab, causing Tamatoa to wake up and open one of his eyes, the eye he opened being narrowed as if he didn't appreciate the nickname.

"Please don't call me that." Tamatoa muttered, opening his other eye before rolling them both at Maui. Maui chuckled.

"Why not, Crab Cake?" He asked, twirling his hook, "You were asleep so I decided it was fitting." Tamatoa glared at him before quickly bringing a claw down on Maui in an attempt to crush him.

Maui, sensing what Tamatoa was going to do, quickly rolled out of the way just before the claw quickly hit the ground. Moana sighed.

"Can't we all just get along?" She asked, looking at the two. April just watched.

_Yeah... It's gonna be hard to get these two to get along._ She thought before glaring at Maui, _Especially since he beat Tamatoa before taking his leg._

"Well _you_ try getting along with someone who beat you before taking your leg!" Tamatoa spat, glaring at her. Moana looked shocked as she glanced at Maui, her shocked expression not leaving her face.

"You did _what_?!" She asked, eyes wide-open as she stared at the demigod. April watched, not knowing whether she should smirk or get worried.

"Well uh, it was about the Heart of Te Fiti..." Maui said, folding his hands behind his back as if trying to look innocent, "I wanted it for the humans so they could create life, but ol' Greedy-Claws here wanted it for himself. We couldn't agree so my anger rose to the point where I couldn't control it and I ended up hurting him. All I knew was that I took his leg, but I didn't know I'd beat him before doing it until April yelled at me for it." April smiled nervously.

"Yeah... This is why to never make Maui too angry..." She said slowly, her nervous smile not leaving her face, "Same with me, but...he's a bit more destructive when his temper gets too high." She then let out a nervous chuckle as Tamatoa rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it's like you were made for each other..." He said sarcastically, "You two have almost the same personality. It's like you're a Mary-Sue in a story." Maui and Moana both looked confused, but April got what he meant.

"Well I'm not." She said, rubbing her arm, "I mean, I'm not _completely_ like Maui. We do have our differences... It's just...we were born with lots of similarities." Maui rolled his eyes.

"Look, right now that doesn't matter." Maui said, crossing his arms, "Right now what matters is getting sleep for the night and heading off who-knows-where for a while to help with our relationships so we can get along better. Because I know April hates me for taking Tamatoa's leg still." April just stared at him and blinked.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you for that." She said, looking down, "I mean, even though Tamatoa hates me now, I still feel bad for him... Honestly he didn't deserve that extra pain he went through, you guys just had a disagreement. I mean, I can forgive you but you have to try not to hurt him over some stupid disagreement." Maui huffed.

"Look, do you _know_ what he could've done with the Heart?" He questioned her, looking her in the eyes, "He could've used it for something _bad,_ even against the mortals! Or, heck, even _me_! You saw how much he liked my hook!"

"It creates _life,_ it's not some war weapon!" April explained, holding her arms out. Maui just looked at her as if he didn't believe her.

"If it _fell_ into the wrong hands it could be!" Maui argued, "You never know!" April sighed, rolling her eyes.

"How could it–" She began before interrupting herself, "You know what? I'll ask that later. For now, let's just get some sleep." Maui sighed.

"Yeah, then hopefully I'll be able to talk to you easier." He said before they both got on the canoe and lay down, "Besides, if I can't talk to you now– Agh!" April smirked, her elbow having met its target: his stomach.

"As you were saying, pretty boy?" She asked before sticking her tongue out playfully. Maui just glared at her.

"Never mind..." He grumbled, "Goodnight." April smiled.

"Night!" She said as she rolled over, her back facing him.

Moana sighed, knowing it could take a while for April, Maui and Tamatoa to get along again. She had no idea how long, but she had the feeling it could take days, maybe even a month or so. She sighed, hoping they could get along soon. For now, she just had to wait and try to help whenever she could, or just let them do it themselves if they wanted to.


End file.
